rumbladenutakufandomcom-20200214-history
Temp
Class, skill, and other balance suggestions The ideas here are to balance classes based on the class and not the samurai with the class. For example, Lancers are generally a bad class, but some lancers are the strongest units in the game. The goal is to make the classes more consistent, allow more versitiliy and counter ability. 1. Foot Soldier Unchanged. 2. Apostle Apply self heal before any attack or skill use. A slight buff to apostle. This benefits back line Apostles with Protect. And front line Apostle tanks. Change is in conjunction with other changes below. 3. Samurai Additional effect; Can reach fatal damage without dying once per battle (combo attacks can still kill). Added a little bit of spice to the class. Overall it's not a bad class, but this is partly due to it's powerful skills rather than it's class passive. The class on it's own without any skill use is actually quite weak when compared to mounted archers and light cavalry's 240% damage potential. 4. Genin Skill d'amage against debuffed enemies is increased by 20/30/40%. Tripled effect for normal attacks.' The Genin is in a pretty bad place right now. Poison not only seems awfully underwhelming on its own, but the logistics of applying poison to a target and then waiting a turn to gain the damage buff using Shadow Slash makes the whole class very clunky. This change keeps the effect of "exploiting weakness" intact without the need for an additional Genin in the squad. 5. Arquebuses Unchanged. 6. Muskets Attack a target with a clear line of fire for 100/110/120% damage and penetrates targets behind for 70/80/90% damage (can attack any row as long as no unit is directly in front of the target. Units that are blocked cannot be targeted directly). Higher single target damage, but overall the total damage is the same. Downsides are worse targeting logistics. 7. Xbow Attack all frontal targets for 80/90/100% damage regardless of their position (think of it like a Buckshot). Total Damage remains the same but is more consistent as it's going to always hit 3 targets. But with the down side of not being able to attack targets behind other units. 8. Bow Rework to two actions per turn. The archer is quite underwhelming due to it's randomness. This change would allow for 160-200% damage on one target, which is still less than mounted archers and light cav's 240%, but does give the unit an additional AP cast (if the player wants). So overall I think this would bring the archer to a more balanced state. 9. Lance Idea 1. Normal attacks combo a target twice that deals damage depending on it's position; 100/120/140% to first row, 50/60/70% to second row, 25/30/35% to third row. I find the lancer's combo attack very underwhelming. 120-140% damage is pretty poor for a melee attack that is not a combo attack (which may trigger enemy skills twice). The changes I pitched here favour it's high speed and being first to attack. The damage is good for first row targets and then falls off. This effectively makes the lance a front line killer. Idea 2. Change to combo normal attack that damages a target for 90/100/110% ATK and pushes them back 1 square when the space behind is empty. Balanced the attack to be just slightly lower damage than bowcav/lightcav. Optionally could open up some interesting mechanics with a push back mechanic. Idea 3. Changes DEF and ATK when defending or attacking based on SPD difference. (example: when 20 SPD faster than the target while attacking, increase own ATK by 10%. When attacking a target that has 10 more SPD, decrease own ATK by 5%) Adheres to the concept of lancers being dominant for their speed. 10. CavBow Only 1 Mounted Archer can assist per ally attack. This is more for foreseeable circumstances of stacking this class and simply "one shotting" enemies each turn. 11. Shieldcav Immune to none-Crowd Control(disable) debuffs. If the old class skill worked it would go against the nature of the counter mechanics. This change would make Shield Cavalry beefy while maintaining counter consistency. 12. Lightcav Tweak to Work against skill usage. Currently does not activate on skill use. Not really a buff or nerf, more of a consistency change. If no change, the tooltip needs updating to imply it only works against normal attacks. 13. Sage Removes all debuffs from self and removes disables from 1/2/3 inflicted friendly units. Cannot be stunned. Okay so the way sage currently works is completely broken (still) as it removes all debuffs from random allies. This either makes it overpowered in that you cannot really debuff enemies, or it's crap (currently is) due to the random nature of dispelling from allies. This change allows Sages to dispel disables from allies consistantly without making debuffs completely irrelevant. Also has immunity to stun so stun isn't completely broken. 14. Rune Carver Idea 1. Attacks a single target for 100% damage. Additionally the Rune Carver grants 1/2/3 AP after any normal attack. The Rune Carver could be pushed a little more into the support position. This change opens up more avenues to acquire AP, where as now we are pigeon-holed into using Oda/Yuki even if they don't otherwise work for a team comp. Idea 2. Each time a buff or debuff is applied (by anyone) the Rune Carver gains 1 rune. Once she reaches 3 runes, her next attack will also cast all of her skills for free. All runes are then consumed. This idea enhances the Rune Carver's damage support capabilities. 15. Miko Apply heal before any attack or skill use. A buff to Mikos. With changes listed below I feel they would be needed. < Is debatable. Class Skills (2AP) The theory here is to make all 2 AP skills worth using at least once or give them some counter play mechanics. Another issue I have with many of these skills is that they rely too heavily on specific debuffs (Like weaken or serious injury) to function properly. This only stifles squad combination choices in my opinion. Skill damages below should be considered 5 star level 1 skills. 16. Sage > Mind Blast Deal 125% damage and removes all buffs from the target. Current Mind Blast feels too much like a duplicate of the Sages Class skill. This change also gives the Sage offensive options. 17. Lancer > Unstoppable Charge Deal 125% damage and reduces targets chance to hit with +HIT effects by half (last 2 turns). Lancers being the fastest in the game would allow them to reduce the HIT chance of that unit you are most afraid of. I'm looking at you Azai......Go. Wait what? :P 18. LightCav > Tornado Slash Deal 125% damage to the target and reduces healing received by half (lasts 2 turns). Kind of like the Plague skill, but works with damage dealt instead. The current effect of Tornado Slash is extremely underwhelming. This change allows players to whittle down a target without the massive heal spam. It's also a counter to Fame charms which a lot of players seem to love. 19. ShieldCav > Charging Slash Deal damage equal to 12% of casters max HP. 25% (+HIT) chance to stun target inflicted with any debuff (lasts 1 turn). Tweaked Charging Slash to a stun and to work with any kind of debuff. Making the skill useful to use more often. Reduced HIT chance to compensate. 20. Musket > Sky Breaker Deal 125% damage and debuff the target with increase critical damage received by 25% (lasts 2 turns). Switched the stun from Muskets to Shielded Cavalry as I feel they are better suited to carry hard CC for balance purposes. Instead, Sky Breaker buffs effective damage which would make the skill actually worth using. 21. Xbow > Trinity Idea 1. Attack target 3 times for 41% damage with a 16% (+HIT) chance to apply a random debuff per hit (Can apply Crowd Control). Trinity (put targets to sleep) is quite bad, it's just a worse version of the current Sky Breaker skill. Plus Trinity feels like a skill that should have a little bit of randomness to it with the potential to be deadly. Mostly becuase I can't think of a better option. But this does further makes Sages a desirable asset to use. Idea 2. Attack target 3 times dealing damage equal to 5% of the targets max HP with a 16% (+HIT) chance per hit to remove healing effects, reduce healing received, or apply bleed. Gives the Xbow a strong single target attack to combat health stacking. The +HIT debuffs are another health regeneration counter to compliment the attack. 22. Bow > Precision Shot Deal 125% damage to the target and reduces critical chance by 10% (stackable) (lasts 2 turns). To counter those low crit - high crit damage builds. Would also compliment the class change. 23. Soldier > Powerful Strike Deal damage equal to 12% of casters max HP. Ignore the targets shield with a 40% (+HIT) chance to dispel it (Cannot dispel artifact shield). Always ignores shields and added additional effect of dispelling shields. This turns Powerful Strike into a proper "Anti Shield" skill. 24. Genin > Shadow Slash Attack target 3 times for 41% damage and has a 45% (+HIT) chance to inflict a stackable poison on the target (each poison stack lasts 3 turns). Reworked the Genin class skill into Shadow Slash as I feel it makes the class and skill far less clunky to use while retaining the core elements of the Genin. It also makes the skill deadly if left to stack poison without a Sage or healer. 25. Apostle > Holy Power Unchanged. 26. Miko > Psychic wave Unchanged 27. Samurai > Quick-Draw Slash Unchanged. 28. BowCav > Energy Bolt Unchanged. 29. Arquebus > Dragon Shot Unchanged. 30. Rune Carver > Spirit Breath Unchanged. Samurai Skills (3AP) An attempt to balance some of the strongest and weakest Samurai skills in conjunction with changes above. Though some may be applied independent of other changes. Most of the abilities may only need a tweak or two. 31. Oda > Enthrall Unchanged. 32. Hanbei > Purifying Rain Unchanged. 33. Shingen > Power Explosion Unchanged. 34. Ieyasu > Flying Sparks Unchanged. 35. Hojo > Collatoral Damage Change last shot damage to 60% at level 1 which does not increase per skill level. This skill is extremely weak at level 1, but very good at level 5. So I suggest to increase the level 1 stats to lessen the huge power gap. 36. Yoshihiro > Grief Increase initial damage to 140%. Increased damage to be more competetive with other skills. 37. Hideyoshi > Demonic Roar Unchanged. 38. Kenshin > Melee Deal 20% (+3% per skill level) ATK damage to target. Attack one more time for each instance Loyalty was cast this battle, up to 8 total attacks. Her current skill is contradictory to her class where as she should not be getting focused in order to increase damage. This increases her threat level when ignored rather than how it works currently. (currently she deals massive damage regardless if you focus her or not, you have to kill her in one turn to not take up to 360% damage from her skill. This is almost the same damage as Toshiie with 4 dead team members, it is insanity considering that she deals more damage if you do ignore her. 39. Yuki > Sacrifice Can be cast multiple times per battle (3 turn cooldown). In conjunction with revive suggestion. 40. Date Masa > Combo Slash Chance of additional attacks set to 20% lower per attack (does not change with skill level up). Lower initial damage to 50% (increase by 5% per level). Increases skill 1 level usability. 41. Kamii > Silencing Blow Increase damage to 160%. Additional effect; 50% (+HIT) chance to also cast Quick-Draw Slash if the target is already silenced. Silencing Blow is far too weak for a Samurai 3AP skill. This change gives it increased damage potential while keeping it's utility intact. 42. Miyoshi > Storm Arrow Change skill to 25% x3 to all targets (No level up bonus). The additional final attack deals 100% damage to the single target (5% per skill level) Increased damage to be on more competitive with other abilities. Description needs tweaking to better imply 4 attacks rather than 3. 43. Azai Naga > Dream Stalker Unchanged 44. Toshiie > Wondering Ghost Change damage increase per ally death to 35% (140% max) at skill level 1 (does not increase per skill level) Again, decrease power difference between level 1 and 5. 45. Chosokabe > Merciless Slaughter Unchanged 46. Kuroda > Soul Blade Reduce damage to 80%. Change the 50% damage increase against targets to apply to below 50% HP targets and add a 50% chance to reduce SPD of targets that are above 50% HP by 10%. Skill is now a better finisher attack with added debuff utility. Note; Doesn't matter what the skill is changed to, but it needs to compliment her passive (or vise versa). 47. Izumo > Revive Spell Unchanged 48. Gamo > Illusionary Slash Unchanged 49. Musashi > Blood Blade For every 2% HP lost, increase skill damage by 3%. Increased skill damage to 160% (+5% per skill level). Switched passive with active skill as it makes more sense, as right now the 3AP skill is only used to sustain the unit. Increased damage to be on par with other single target samurai skills. 50. Kojiro > Rampage Blade Change duration and cooldown to 3 turns. Rampage ends once Quick-Draw Slash has been cast 3 times (extra casts from Rampage do not count). Rampage mode can be dispelled. Increase damage to 160% (+5% per skill level). Allows for more counter play for dispeling. Added a damage cap through skill usage. Also increased damage to be on par with other single target samurai skills. 51. Kennyo > Retribution Remove damage per debuff maximum limit. Only increases damage for unique debuffs(for example; only once from multiple stacks of poison). Rewards players who are able to stack multiple types of debuffs. 52. Anjin > Dragon Slash Additional effect; 50% (+HIT) chance to apply bleed. Adds a little bit of flavour to the ability so it stands out without the need for a passive to make it useful. Samurai Passives Changes to make each samurai unique through the use of their passive. And also to balance tone down/up some passives in conjunction with other changes. 53. Oda > Soul Focus Unchanged 54. Hanbei > Immunity Apply the AVD increase to all friendlies too. Smooth out AVD gain, (1% AVD per 2% HP loss for example). Gives Immunity some practical use for the team. Currently it's use is very limited due to the sage automatically removing debuffs from herself anyway. 55. Shingen > Channel Mark Decrease damage taken by 5% per mark. Marks can be dispelled. Allows Shingen to be countered by dispel. Makes Shingen a little more tanky and allows for some strategic use of consuming marks. 56. Ieyasu > Star Struck Additional effect; Critical hits have a 35% (+HIT) to gain 1 AP (max 3) Adds more utility to her kit as she's in an awkward position of trying to be a main damage dealer. 57. Hojo > Unconscious Change effect to sleep (the combo damage does not awaken). In it's current form it is far to powerful when mixed with anyone who can mass debuff. < This is assuming stun is not suppose to be dispelable. 58. Yoshihiro > Swift Unchanged 59. Hideyoshi > Pardon Mark Unchanged 60. Kenshin > Loyal Passive can only activate 2 (or 1) time(s) per turn. Update tooltip to indicate the ability calculates ally's HP after damage is taken. This ability needs a nerf. This is one way to essentially cap it's damage output to 320% damage per turn, which is still a lot of damage. I would even argue that the passive should have a limit of 1 use per turn. It would still make her strong but allow players to decide if they need to focus her over another threat. 61. Yuki > Radiant Unchanged 62. Date Masa > Channel Unchanged 63. Kamii > Suppress Unchanged 64. Miyoshi > Pursuit Rework; Miyoshi has a 20% (+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to cast Trinity (No AP cost) when she damages an enemy under any negative status effect (debuff). Only one Trinity per action can be cast. Miyoshi's passive has limit usability due to the reliance of enemy deaths and thus makes it a poor skill even among some of the worse passives. 65. Azai > Sound Asleep Better tooltip to indicate only her own damage does not interrupt sleep. 66. Toshiie > Payback Increase to 15% (25% at rank 5) per turn, to a maximum of 4. It takes a little bit too long for her passive to stack up. This should hopefully give her passive that boost it needs. 67. Chosokabe >VileX Unchanged 68. Kuroda > Sword Spirit Unchanged 69. Izumo > Psychic Transfer Unchanged 70. Gamo > Stun Unchanged 71. Musashi > Feud Restore HP by 50% of damage dealt. Switched passive with skill active. Changed to damage dealt instead of % max hp. 72. Kojiro > Press Home Unchanged 73. Kennyo > Spell of Engulfing Change to 30% (+HIT) chance to cast Spirit Breath (for free) which stacks duration with other spirit breath casts. Makes use of her first ability. And enabling her to potentially deal more damage due to not needing to cast Spirit Breath. Overall a buff which I believe is needed. 74. Anjin > Dragon Fall Unchanged 75. Honda > Consolidate Rework; Threat: Grants a 40%(+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance when damaging targets to force them to attack Honda on their next action. Debuff can be dispelled. Changes Honda to a true tank where she can protect her allies from attacks. 76. Mori > Chill Unchanged 77. Fuma > Vengeful Spirit Rework; Channels dead spirit's resentment into her blade with a 40%(+10% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to inflict a stackable poison on each attack (Once for combos). Add an additional chance to apply poison stack per dead ally. In simple terms the skill gives a chance to apply 1-5 stackable poisons per attack, combos have 1 proc chance (so it's NOT 3x40% chance for Shadow Slash). As it stands the current skill is completely useless, not only does Fuma need to die, but the damage is pitiful and it can be dispelled. This change should allow players to actually consider using Fuma as a viable option. 78. Masayuki > Destruction Rework; Every time Masayuki does not crit her critical chance is increased by 12% (+2% per skill level). Critical hits do not consume the buff, but it can be dispelled. The main problem I have with Masayuki is that her passive is too passive (mind the pun). It also means that building any crit on her is wasteful where as her passive should compliment her stats, not make them irrelevant. This change allows her to build some crit and switches the way it works to be more active rather than "please hit me but not too much". 79. Keiji > Energetic Damage dealt gives a 30% (+5% per level) chance to take another action. Her current passive is pretty bad. Especially since she is quite a slow Lancer to begin with. When he passive procs she just feels like a normal lancer but without skills or a passive. Her being slow is not a problem, but she needs a passive that makes her useful, even if it's boring. 80. Dosan > Spell Lock Unchanged 81. Matsu > Pool Energy Unchanged 82. Ranmaru > Death Mark Death Mark increases damage taken by target from all allies. 83. Javier > Feathered Dress Unchanged 84. Masakage > Plague Rework; Damage dealt debuffs the target with Plague. Plague has a 20%(+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to inflict a random debuff each turn (lasts 2 turns). (Plague itself cannot be dispelled). I never did like the passive. It is again, too passive to be useful. As an independant change (without any other changes to the game) it would be far better to change the passive to be on damage dealt, rather than damage recieved. This change however is in conjuction to the class skill suggestions, thus having an additional "reduce healing" would be pointless. 85. Gracia > Pond Blossom Unchanged 86. Sasuke > Demon Dance Unchanged 87. Dosetsu > Selfless Buff applies to all allies and can be dispelled. Adds a little bit more usability as a support DPS. 88. Saika > Serious Injury Also causes bleed. A little buff to usability. 89. Kagekatsu > Determination Damage reduction fixed at 1% (does not increase per skill level) per 6% (-1% per skill level) HP missing. A small buff to the skill and makes it a little bit less clunky by smoothing out the damage reduction per HP lost. 90. Date Shig > Soothe Unchanged 91. Kaihime > SPD Reduction Rework: Braveary: While no allies are infront gain 20(+5 per skill level) SPD bonus and deal 1% extra damage for every point of SPD over the target (Max 50%). Makes the skill usable. The current skill is shamefully bad. 92. Nohime > Silence Each ally (including self) in the same row has a 40% (+5% per skill level) to be unaffected by silence. Additionally any silenced enemies recieve 10% (+5% per skill level) more critical damage from any ally. This passive was pretty poor compared to many other passives. Now it would be usable for both defence and offence. 93. Yayosu > Wildness Critical damage stacks up to 3 times. Seems like a weak passive on its own. Needs some kind of buff. 94. Kansuke > Fortitude Change to DEF increase rather than AVD. The effect stacks with itself, but it can be dispelled. A far more appealing passive, makes Kensuke worth picking. 95. ChaCha > Concentrate Unchanged 96. Naoe > Perfect Condition Stacks with itself (Not sure if it already does). Can be dispelled. 97. Muneshige > Focus Applies to entire team Increase damage support potential. It's underpowered in it's current state (assuming it increases Base ATK and not total ATK). 98. Oichi > Extremism SPD increase applies to entire team. Could allow for slower teams to take their actions first at some point. 99. Koma > Frozen Unchanged 100. Ginchiyo > Subdue Unchanged 101. Kiyooki > Bleeding In addition to it's current effect the passive also allows stacking of bleeds by any ally. Increases her damage support potential. 102. Naoie > Disarm Unchanged 103. Go > Repress Rework: Damage dealt has a 30% (+5% per skill level) chance (+HIT) to extend disables by 1 turn(does not interrupt sleep). Makes Repress useful for supporting disable comps. Core Mechanics The suggestions here are to better balance the game through certain mechanical changes. Some abilities may be too strong purely due to the way something works rather than it's actual "power". A. Revive mechanics Revived units take their action the turn after their resurrection with a minor SPD debuff that lasts that turn. Revive is currently in a very "cheesy" state. There is a reason why everyone uses revive. Because there is no downside to having an extra life on each unit. B. Crowd control (CC/Disable) Units relieved from crowd control resume their action at the end of that turn. Currently units inflicted with CC have their turn forfeited completely if they are disabled during their action. This change is so it does not matter if your sage is slower than other members on your squad. Additionally makes sleep a little more difficult to use effectively. To help balance this change any CCed unit still goes to the back of the action order. C. Skill Targeting Must abide by class targeting restrictions. For example; Foot Soldiers can only ever use skills on the most forward enemy unit. Muskets can use skills on back rows as long as no units directly block line of fire. This is just an afterthought. I think it could further empathise the differences between classes and add a bit more flavour. Not a change that is needed though. D. Bosses Bosses can be debuffed but not disabled. 10-20% HP increase for all bosses to compensate. Currently classes/samurai that debuff enemies are useless against bosses. This should be changed so bosses can be debuffed and thus open them up for more engaging battle past simple "stat checks". E. Auto AI AI in Auto Mode will always try to attack units they counter and avoid those that counter them AI Auto mode should be a little smarter. Currently it does not seem to account for counter bonuses/weaknesses when targeting. F. Sub Class Change Allow characters to change their sub class which changes their class stats, class passive and class skill (2AP skill). For for example; a Lancer would not be able to change to a Musket but would be able to change to any of the other cavalry sub classes. I think if class changes would ever be a thing, this is probably the only way to do it without breaking "immersion" or certain skills and passives. G. Formations Change the formations to bring a little bit of versatility and give each formation more unique positioning from each other. Each formation to have only 5 buff slots. 50% HP 30% HP / 20% CRT 50% DEF 30% DEF / 20% HIT 30% HIT 50% ATK 30% ATK / 20% CRT 30 SPD / 30% AVD H. Charms Decrease upgrade costs of 2 and 4 star charms to 1000 and 2000 silver (to the same cost as 1 and 3 star). The problem with these two charms are that they do not feel like meaningful upgrades to warrant the extra cost as well as the increased XP needed. The other solution would be to smooth out the difference in stats per level between 1-5 star charms. I. Debuffs Some debuff changes, tweaks or explanations. So above changes have a little more context. Bleed - Deals 50% ATK damage each turn. Does not stack. Poison - Deals 5% of enemy Max HP damage each turn per stack. Plague - Once inflicted it will apply a random debuff each turn. Plague itself cannot be dispelled, but debuffs applied from it can be. Freeze - Cannot attack or cast abilities. Weakness: Damage dealt to target halved / Strength: Long duration. Stun - Cannot attack or cast abilities. Weakness: Short Duration / Strength: Cannot dispel. Sleep - Cannot attack or cast abilities. Weakness: Damage taken removes sleep / Strength: Long duration. Silence - Cannot cast abilities. Weakness: Enemy can still attack / Strength: Long duration. Threat - Must attack the unit who used threat. Weakness: Enemy can still attack / Strength: Enemy action is limited. Damage taken Up - Damage taken is increased. Separate skills stack (serious injury, death mark, dragon shot, etc). DEF Down - DEF of inflicted is reduced. Separate skills stack. Damage Down - Damage of inflicted is reduced. Separate skills stack. ATK Down - ATK of inflicted is reduced. Separate skills stack. SPD Down - SPD of inflicted is reduced. Separate skills stack. Heal reduction - Reduce healing amount received by half.